A number of common amusement devices and practices rely upon chance or claims of mystical, occult, paranormal or psychic phenomenon to provided commentary on, or feedback in response to questions posed by, participants or spectators of the process being carried out. Devices of this type include Ouija™ boards that use a finger-tip touched pointer to provide yes/no or spelled-out answers to questions posed by the participants and Magic 8 Balls™ that use fluid motion when overturned to display one of several possible responses to a question posed by the turner of the ball or a spectator thereof. Fortune telling practices include palm reading, in which a practitioner comments on a participant's character traits or future on the basis of the lines of the person's palm, and tasseography, in which shapes or patterns are read from tea leaves, coffee grounds or wine sediments left behind after consumption of the respective drink by the participate.
Applicant has developed a game or apparatus and method of playing or using the same that similarly generates answers or predictions for one or more participants, but differs significantly from prior art devices and practices.